Dark side of the moon
by Magical Meerkat
Summary: A man wants Ace to come back it his old gang and puts the Loonatics in danger to get him. Will Ace go with him or stay with his team. Propably AcexLexi
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Loonatics, if I did I would not tell you my stories and I would be rich.

**Dark side of the Moon**

Ace assed the situation. Slam was down and the villain in between him and the other Loonatics, Tech was nowhere to be seen. Lexi, Duck and he were narrowly dodging lasers coming from Ultrons' finger tips. Rev was making the villain annoyed by making sure none of the lasers even came near him.

Rev: dodging lasers **Ahh-come-on-you-can-do-better-than-that.** Dodges again. **Missed-again. nope-not-anywhere-near.**

Lexi: **Ya know this guy ain't the best at shooting**.

Duck: **Tell that to my tail. **As Duck turned around, Lexi and Ace saw his tail feathers have been singed.

Ultrons gave up chasing Rev and looked at Ace

Ultrons: **Oy! Rabbit, I hear you're pretty handy with a sword. Care to try against an expert? **He produced a sword from his belt.

Ace: **That's Bunny doc, and you're on!** He ran over while getting the G.S.S out.

Lexi: **Ace, Tech will be done soon, I think you should…** Ace is not listening and Lexi sighs.

Duck**: Tut, tut a good leader would have listened to his team mate's idea, just like I would. **Lexi gave him an evil stare.** Um never mind**.

Ace starts fighting Ultons. They are both accomplished swordsmen and nether makes much ground. Both opponents double their effort. Ace, using his marshal arts combined with his skills with the G.S.S starts to make some ground.

Tech speaks to Ace though the communicator.

Tech: **Ok chief, the neutralizing gun is ready, but I'll need help to move and charge it**.

Ace: **Lexi! Rev! Go help Tech. Duck, now's your chance to get to Slam without Ultrons firing lasers everywhere.**

Lexi, Rev and Duck: Right

AS Lexi and Rev run off to help Tech, Duck gets to Slam and quacks them both out of there.

Ultrons: **You fight well. - For a good guy. Ever think of doing something useful with your skill? Like stealing?**

Ace: **Thanks Doc**, he glances up. **But I'm on the winning side!**

Ace knocks Ultrons down and jumps out of the way as Tech, Lexi and Rev use a gun on the roof of a building, firing it at Ultrons.

Tech: **That's for ruining my jet pack.**

In a dark room far away for the chaos, this is being watched on a screen. The solute of a man begins to speak.

Man: **He is the best.**

The woman behind him steps forward

Woman: **He will be hard to regain**.

Man: **We just need to threaten to destroy something he holds dear to him. Then he'll be back in our hands.**

The man freezes the picture on a smiling Ace.

Man: **Your mine Ace Bunny**.

End of Chapter 1

What you think? I'm not sure about the start, but I like my ending. But I want what you think!!


	2. Hearing voices of the Past

Dark side of the Moon chapter 2- Hearing voices of the Past

Ace is in the training room, meditating. Silence surrounds him.

Voice: Ace…

Ace opens his eyes and looks around, seeing no one there he closes his eyes again.

Ace: That's all I need, voices in my head.

Voice: Ace, why didn't you help us? Why didn't you come? Then this would have never of happened. But you can still help us, help them. Finish the job.

Ace's eyes were shut tight and he seemed to be fighting against an unknown force.

Ace: No! No!

The voice suddenly became more violent.

Voice: YOU WONT HAVE A CHOCE!

A breeze filled the room and then disappeared. Ace opened his eyes, his breath heavy and sweating all over his face.

Ace: Hunderson?!

End of Chapter

Short. But what do you think? Please tell.


	3. Back at HQ

Ok, I can't remember why this chapter is here. I think there was a reason. Any way. It is a good way for me to involve the other characters, so I decided to put it in. Funny think is Ace only has two lines hear. But he is the main character, so we will have a LOT more of him in the next chapies.

Chapter 3

Back at headquarters, Slam is eating while Rev is running around Tech. Lexi and Duck are watching TV. Tech is trying to build something, but Rev is distracting him.

Rev: Hey-Tech-what-ya-doing?-Wow-is-that-a-mole-conscripter-cos-they-are-so-hard-to-build-and-they-are-so-cool-even-though-a-mtl-is-more-hip-and-new.-But-you-can't-beat-a-classic-design-kinda-like-a-phone-even-though-a-mole-conscripter-is-so-much-more-cool!

Tech: Maybe I should make a volume control for you, Rev. I'm trying to concentrate. If I don't place the imagram in the right place, it could magniatic the cells. This would cause a quick release of Kinetic energy.

Rev?

Tech: sighed it will blow up.

Slam: hioexcnjsshff. Giving his opinion between a mouthful.

Rev: Yer-Slam-sometimes-you-do-make-more-sense-then-Tech.-But-Tech-is-a-super-smart-genious-and-our-brains-could-never-compare-with-his.-But-the-again-we-never-have-done-any-tests-so-you-never-know.-Hay!-Maybe-Slam-is-really-smarter-than-Tech-and-

Duck: Will you be quiet! Misty Breeze will be on soon!

Lexi: Is she the only thing you think about?

Duck: Yes. Of course. No one can compare to her. Duck stared at the TV dreamily

Rev: But-I-wanted-to-watch-TV,-Duck.-It-is-my-turn. He stole the remote.

Duck: No it's my turn! He Quakes over to Rev and they start fighting over it, as Ace enters the room he looks a bit pale but tries to hide it.

Ace: Umm guys we do have more than one TV.

Lexi: Ace are you alright? She looks at him concerned.

Ace: It's nothing. As Lexi goes to persist and find out what was wrong with their leader, the alarm goes off.

Tech: Someone is attacking people at Atoms Park!

Ace: The TV can wait. Let's Jet!

Lexi decided to quiz Ace later. They needed to help the people in the park.

Duck: The TV can wait! They all run out.

End of Chapter

What do you think? And while typing I've found a good reason for the chapter! Not the original reason I'll admit, but a reason. That's three posts in one day. Go me!!!


	4. The Past never leaves you

Chapter 4 - The Past never leaves you

The Loonatics arrive at the park. 20 guys are shooting at the running people. One of them turns around and on seeing the Loonatics, he grins.

Bad guy 1: **Hay look who came to join the party!**

Bad guy 2: **Come on boys lets make them feel welcome.** He hit his clenched fist in his open hand.

Duck: **Guys with guns? Aren't we a bit too super to do this kind of stuff?**

Ace: **There're still bad guys, come on. Something was bothering Ace. He didn't know why, but he recognized something about the guys. First voices and know this? I don't like this. Ace thought to himself.**

Lexi blasted the one nearest her, but he dodged it easily. He turned his gun on her and almost hit her, but she rolled out of the way just in time. Rev was dodging shots from unknown shooters, so he was having a hard time.

Duck was quacking around trying to confuse his enemy, but was failing. Slam started off better, knocking out five shooters. Suddenly Slam's world turned blue before going black. One guy had hidden then snuck up behind him. Tech was throwing metal at his opponent, but like Lexi's shooter the unknown enemy dodged them easily.

Ace was doing better than the others. He had knocked out two of them and was dodging three others. He notices the guy who shot down Slam was talking into a communicator. He nodded to something and put his had up in a weird shape.

Next to Ace, Tech fell, a net was glowing green and trapped him. His eyes were closed. The over side of him, Rev had finally been shot. A red net covering him. Slam had already been covered with a purple net.

Ace suddenly realized why he recognized the men. Their uniform. He hadn't looked at it closely before, too caught up in the battle. The signal. It all made sense.

Ace**: Lexi! Duck! Get out of here**. Too late. Lexi and Duck were down.

Ace was surrounded. A hologram appeared in front of him. Ace's eyes widened.

Well do you guys want to know what will happen? I don't cos I know most of it, but maybe you could help. Oh, sorry to Slam fans. I've knocked him out twice now. And thanks to SoullessAce and LoonaticsF of the reviews, it really helps guys!!!


	5. Old faces, New Business

Happy New Year all. Soz it took so long needed motivate to type it up. Next time I'll higher someone to slap me if I don't get enough of this done.

Chapter 5- Old faces, New Business

Man in hologram: **Hello Ace, long time no see.**

Ace looked at him darkly, his eyes filled with hatred.

Ace: **I was hoping it would be a bit longer, Hunderson.**

Hunderson: **Come now Ace, we're all friends here. Don't take that tone. **The last part was more of an order, than a request.

Ace: **You don't give me orders anymore.**

Hunderson: **I think you'll find everyone takes my orders Ace. Besides I have a proposition for you.**

Ace: **I don't want to hear it. **He turned to walk away.

Hunderson: **I would have thought you valued your friend's lives more than that.**

He said it casually, as if it didn't matter. Ace froze, his blood went cold. The image of Hunderson smirked. He had the rabbit's attention. He just needed to close the deal. After all it was all business

Hunderson: **The nets over them will kill them, slowly and painfully. Right in front of you. And I'm sure my boys, can test out their new torture techniques on the coyote.**

Ace: **You've done your homework**

Hunderson: **It's what I do to get what I want. And I always get what I want. **Hunderson smiled he was winning.

Ace: **What do you want? **He felt helpless.

Hunderson: **I want you back. You were the best. You've only gotten better at what you do.**

Ace stared at him darkly. He looked around at his friends. As his eyes landed on each of his team-mates he cursed himself. He should have known his past would catch up with him. At last his eyes reached Lexi. He sighed, she looked so peaceful. He couldn't let them be hurt for his mistakes.

He turned to Hunderson. At the nodding of his head, the man smiled and Ace was teleported away from his friends.

End Chapter

What will happen, if you want to know please tell me what you think. I'm quite happy with this chapter, how about you? Thanks for you comments, they mean a lot to me. Now to finish chapter 8. I am going to be killed by Tech fans of even suggesting torturing Tech. laughs nervously. runs away


End file.
